


What A Beautiful Little Girl

by Club_Madness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Emotional Abuse, Gender Issues, Origin Story, Other, Parental Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Club_Madness/pseuds/Club_Madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara's sick of dance classes, beauty pageants, and their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Beautiful Little Girl

“Our winner tonight for the Miss Tea Cup Princess is Elizabeth Mallory! Congratulations, Elizabeth!” 

You smile huge, making eye contact with the announcer, and thank the judges as they hand you the sash and the crown. Your eyes feel dry but you smile through it, knowing that as soon as you get home it’ll be over. 

“I heard this is your hundredth pageant, Miss Mallory, and you’re only ten years old!” You nod, trying not to let anyone notice how uncomfortable you are as the announcer moves in closer to you. “And we just have one question about that, what keeps you motivated to do so many pageants?”

You look out to the audience, searching for one face in particular, “I do them for Mom.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“We need to talk to your coach about that routine for the casual wear, because you almost tripped and I will _not_ be having you fall all over the place! He’s lucky that didn’t ruin your entire performance! He’d be fired for sure!”

You’re now walking quietly beside an overweight, overly made-up woman, _your mother_ , smile gone. You can’t stop rubbing your eyes at this point, you’re pretty sure something’s stuck in the right one. Your mother won’t stop talking, but you’re paying more attention to the luggage, and she notices.

“Elizabeth! Are you listening to me?” 

“Yes, _Bridget_ , I’m listening to you. We need a new coach.” Your voice is harsh, nowhere near the sweet as candy tone you’d given the announcer at the crowning ceremony.  

“Elizabeth! You’re lucky I’m carrying your dresses or I’d smack that tone right out of your mouth, missy! You’ve become _such_ a diva recently, what is with you?”

You roll your eyes, but the conversation is over. She’s never going to get it, is she? She keeps talking about all the things that went wrong, _or could’ve potentially went wrong_ , until the cab arrives, and then she finds something else to complain about. Like how the cab is too small to fit all your dresses, or how the cab driver needs to take a shower once in a while.

 You can’t wait to get home and get these stupid things out of your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this chapter is super short sorry. But I have most of the next chapter written. It was going to be a one-shot until I realized it was going to be a lot longer than I first thought. Apologies.


End file.
